Along with the increase of bandwidth capabilities in communication systems, video communication systems have become increasingly popular in both business and residential applications. Indeed, in the case of geographically distributed team collaboration, these systems avoid the travelling of the team collaborators and increase flexibility.
Video communication systems use audio and video telecommunications to bring people at different sites together. This can be as simple as a conversation between people in private offices or involve several multipoint sites in large rooms at multiple locations. The systems are able to manage point-to-point and multipoint communications.
In a known system, the users select with a remote control the source (video stream or camera) to be watched. Some systems improve this static behavior and switch automatically on the active speaker. This dynamic behavior is based on the audio information of each participant. With the Inview solution, InterCall introduced new capability to offer to the user to choose a template from one of the many formats that best fits his needs. Their templates are static and do not provide any dynamicity in the orchestration enabling to increase the immersion/attention of the user during the video conference. There is no programmability of the video orchestration for the user or intelligent mechanism enabling to select automatically which template fit well the user needs. In Cisco solutions (Webex and Telepresence TX9000), the active user is displayed in the main window. A fixed number of templates are available for the video orchestration. One of them is chosen by the user. The video switching behavior is managed by audio event detection. As the research has suggested, around 70 percent of the useful information is missing from audio events.
To improve the immersive communication, new techniques include an orchestrator based on a rule engine and rules templates. In a first step the rules templates set is created by an expert and cannot be modified or enhanced by a single user.